


Diphylleia grayi Girls

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Horror, Language, Other, Trying something new, creepy little girls, plucky friend group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Horror-comedy about a group of girls plagued by visions of see-through girls that arrive with the rainThey try to get to the bottom of their haunting as they make bargains and the transparent figures grow closer





	Diphylleia grayi Girls

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new! I haven't done horror much before, but I thought I'd expand my repertoire

_ Bullshit _

 

Bailey’s brain exploded in exclamation marks like a superhero comic panel where someone had too much extra red ink. It was the type of electric pulse that told her her bullshit spidey senses were tingling.

 

She raised her metal above her head.

 

_ Shhhhhhhkuk _

 

She crashed the head of the bat onto the concrete floor and the vibrations ring up her arms like an etch-sketch in a three old's hands. The hit lets out a terrifying grating noise that fills the space, bright as a silver curse word during communion.

 

“Come at me!” She roars into the dim concrete palace, the rain joining her commotion with small dribbles of noise from outside. “I know you’re there.” A moment passes like a held breath.   
  
She hears a series of tinkling laughter, like bells on Christmas trees. 

 

“Ahhhhhh,” she yells wordlessly and plants her feet wider, the hairs on neck stand on end in warning. “Come here you batshit ugly broads! I’ve seen you walking cavities and I’m here to be the dentist.” She crashed the bat into the side of a pillar next to her.

 

_ Shhhhhhkk _

 

The impact travels up her arm and makes her wrists ache, she dismisses the feeling immediately, the rain was coming down harder.

 

The tinkling sound increases, Bailey heats the end of her metal bat with the tips of her fingers and the silver starts to glow red slowly. The parking garage was empty except for a yellow SUV at the other end and a couple miscellaneous clunkers that some asshole college students must have somehow forgot.

 

The garage felt as large as a football stadium at that point, with echoing empty space and a gaping opening to the outside a couple feet from her. She backs up from the puddles.

 

Bailey’s eyes flick back and forth across the damp floor and she curses under her breath in a mantra of denial, it was becoming breathless nonsense, but nonsense was better than singing. She could hear the rain outside.

 

_ “How should I your true-love know…” _

 

The familiar words come dancing out the dark corners with the breeze, her entire body freezes up and her eyes go wide at the creeping sickly dark grass snaking silently out from nowhere.

 

Bailey clenches her teeth, “I’ve survived you so far!” She booms and hears her own voice echo across the gaps in the cooling air.

  
_ “Say you? Nay, pray You mark.” _

_  
_ The ghosts of noise slick her skin like a cold sweat, she could feel the crawl of ice water down her spine- informing her of their presence. That had been the last bargain she had bartered for. She narrowed her eyes, it had worked thus far.

 

“Tell ya what you jizz-colored bad dementia-ridden fuck-os,” her words catch on each other, she slits her eyes, “we’ll do this quick.”

 

“ _ He is dead and gone, lady _ **_…_ ** ”

 

She sees the first translucent foot step out into the middle of the room, a creeping vine winding out from her ankle and her empty face slack and open. Another voice joins her and adds to the refrain.

 

_ “He is dead and gone, lady…” _   
  
“Shut up!” Another appears next to the other two and is followed by a fourth.

 

A silent swarm gathers like the morning mist, edges of figures that just barely come to light, a wall of young women in white dresses and dirty fingernails, they make loose, jerking movements in midair. They are all varied and ranged but have the same faded appearance and skin riddled with vines winding in and out of their joints.

 

Bailey squares her shoulders, their mouths hang open.

  
_ “He is de-” _   
  
“I know, I know!” She bares her teeth and raises her bat, her hands heat up like a tea kettles set to explode, the familiar energy pooling in her belly.

 

She didn’t come to fucking Arizona to almost die again. 

 

_ “Pray you mark _ ,” the next one croaks, it’s voice hoarse and dropping, gradually tumbling from a bell noise to a blackened grate, Bailey rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t get me started.”   
  
_ “Pray you mark _ .” Her sister echoes.

 

She reaches out her hand, “pray to your mommy’s instead.” Her can feel the flames start to lick her heels as she lights up, “I know bitches already got Tina, but I’m a whole other ballpark.”   
  
A sickly smile widens across the stretched and sagging face of Mary, the tallest one at the very front. Oh she knew Mary.

 

“ _ Pray you mark, _ ” the voice was deeper than an opera singing alto with a throat sore, it creeps across the room like a tangible black mold.

 

“Oh yeah!” Bailey swings, her bat flying in midair as the flash of white is the only warning before they rush her in a frenzy.

 

_ Thunk _

 

She connects with the jaw of a floating white girl with wine red eyes,  _ Erin _ , Bailey grits her teeth, she hates Erin.

 

“Take a mouthful,” she turns and lets out the wrath of flames from her fingertips, her nerves frying under the buzz but she doesn’t care. The swarm breaks.

 

_ Waaaaaaah _

 

An unearthly wail of noise comes out of three of the other girls as she blasts them with her fire (that was from the second deal). Their skin starts to melt and the vines practically hiss as they scramble away under the Skeleton Girls skin like bubbling white blisters.

 

“Eat it,” she swings her hot bat in the other direction and barely misses Mary as she floats overhead. She always took her time, “aaaaah!” Bailey roars and shoots the flames in every which direction.

 

“ _ White his shroud as the mountain snow- _ ”

 

The voice is as low as a grunt now and sends electric signals up and down her back, “I know they’re here…” She grumbles to it. “And they ain’t getting nothing.” She swings at the bottom of Mary’s feet,  _ no more defense. _

 

“Hehehe,” the laugh is a tinkling song again, the rain is a sheet of white noise outside, Bailey’s eyes go wild.

 

“You haven’t got me this far!” She yells again, her voice going hoarse from the effort, she lets out another wall of fire from her feet, it sizzled up and makes the wall of Skeleton Girls slink farther away. “You can’t!”

 

She connects with another leaking face and watches it fly off in a gooey heap, the vines underneath writhe and pull the figure back. Bailey’s fingers twitch. She swings wildly from side to side, she would last.   
  
“ _ Larded all with sweet flowers…” _

 

_ Thunk _

 

Bailey’s eyes go wide, a clawed white hand grasped around her glowing metal red bat. She peers up at the grinning sickly face of the pockmarked Mary. Bailey’s face contorts and she pivots backward, ripping the bat out of her hands.

 

“Don’t think-” She threatens and rams her bat forward, the singing continues, Mary disappears.

 

“ _ Larded with with sweet flowers…”  _ Mary appears again before her, her eyes dragged down, Bailey has to glance down too.

 

Bailey she looks at her feet, her face goes pale. She hadn’t noticed her sock fall down. A lick of black grass bent a feather light touch to her skin. “Oh.” Her mind goes blank.

 

“Fuck.” She says it simply, falling out of her voice like a lock box tumbling toward the ground and splintering open. Her nerves light up first, from the ankle, flaring like forest fires until they went silent. 

 

Bones bent and the fire turned to dust in her lungs, she takes a final deep wheezing gasp and her eyes roll back into her head. It goes all very very dark. Silent.

  
“ _ How should I your true love know…” _


End file.
